A Thousand Miles
by La lectrice anonyme
Summary: [Stony]:/ Son amant est parti pour quelques temps, Steve est plongé dans une solitude qui sera égaillé de façon surprenante. OS.


Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient diablement douces, comme toujours. Un corps atterrit contre le sien, les muscles des deux torses s'embrassaient et se caressaient, tout comme les bouches des deux amants. Lentement, une main glissa le long de son corps, caressant d'abord son torse pour descendre le long de son flanc et s'arrêter au niveau de son bas ventre. Cette douce torture se produisait très souvent trop souvent même. Des yeux s'ouvrir soudainement sous une respiration haletante, et un corps se redressa, assis dans un lit conjugal occupé par une seule personne.

Steven Rogers passa une main sur son visage et laissa échapper un soupire. Il se leva dans un nouveau soupire dans l'espoir de se diriger vers la salle de bain se trouvant sur le côté de la chambre. Il se tendit et grimaça doucement avant de baisser les yeux pour observer l'érection se dressant dans son boxer. Avec un peu plus de difficultés que prévu, il parvint à la salle de bain. Il prit appuis sur le lavabo avant de se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Le porte bannière étoilée jeta un coup d'œil à sa main gauche pour y contempler l'alliance qui s'y trouvait. Elle avait un peu perdu de son éclat avec le temps mais Steven l'aimait toujours autant et elle n'avait – à ses yeux- nullement perdu de sa beauté. Il pensa à la jumelle de cette alliance. Elle se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de distance, au doigt de l'homme qu'il aimait. Cet homme lui manquait, désespérément, comme le lui prouvait le rêve qui venait d'interrompre sa nuit. Les blagues totalement nulles de cet homme lui manquaient, sa façon de l'appeler « Captain Frozen » lui manquait.

Voulant retrouver une partie de l'homme qu'il aimait, Steven Rogers descendit au labo de ce dernier. Grâce à l'autorisation obtenue après le mariage, il avait maintenant accès à toutes les pièces du bâtiment. A peine eut-il fait un pas dans cet endroit que J.A.R.V.I.S s'éveilla.

« Bonsoir monsieur Rogers. Monsieur Stark revient dans deux jours si les données qu'il m'a fournies sont exactes. »

Steve hocha silencieusement la tête, comme pour remercier l'intelligence artificielle de lui fournir des informations qu'il connaissait déjà. Il posa son regard sur les armures présentes et s'attarda sur l'armure manquante avec laquelle l'homme de fer était parti. Un nouveau soupir franchis ses lèvres il ne les comptait plus. Il espérait que Tony était en sécurité. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un simple voyage d'affaire pourquoi était-il aussi inquiet ? Ah oui… Parce qu'il était marié à Tony Stark «un génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope » et que ce dernier ne pouvait absolument pas s'empêcher de faire des conneries. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, il ne pouvait réfuter ce fait. Son amant était un risque-tout qui faisait fit du danger et ignorait la peur et la douleur. Durant leurs missions avec les Avengers c'était souvent ses co-équipiers qui ramenaient IronMan à l'ordre quant à son attitude parfois… folle.

Steeve décida de s'arracher à cette contemplation et ces pensées douloureuses pour revenir dans le lit qu'il partageait avec son amant, attendant une seconde fois que le sommeil vienne le chercher. Il observait le plafond depuis une bonne heure sans parvenir à trouver les bras de Morphée lorsqu'il entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir.

Qui cela pouvait-il être ? L'intrus était silencieux. Banner se trouvait dans sa chambre en compagnie de Natasha Clint se trouvait dans sa famille Thor quittait toujours l'ascenseur avec un « Diablerie ! » tonitruant et Tony ne devait pas rentrer maintenant. Quelqu'un avait donc réussi à tromper la vigilance de J.A.R.V.I.S, peut-être même le pirater, pour s'introduire dans la résidence des héros.

D'un mouvement rapide, Steven quitta le lit qu'il occupait et attrapa son bouclier qui trônait contre un mur. Toujours avoir son arme à portée de main se révélait être très utile lorsque les sauveurs de New-York devaient agir rapidement. Au diable les bonnes manières, quelqu'un souhaitait s'introduire dans son palace, dans ce lieu privé qui n'appartenaient qu'aux Avengers et Steven comptait bien le poutrer hors de son domaine.

Héroïquement vêtu d'un simple boxer et de son bouclier, il sorti de la chambre pour traverser à pas rapides et silencieux le couloir. Lorsqu'il fut au premier embrochement menant à l'ascenseur, il aperçut la silhouette d'un homme. Il attendit que sa cible se présente à l'intersection pour lui sauter dessus et le plaquer sans ménagement contre le mur. Il fut plus que surpris quand il rire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien franchis les lèvres de l'inconnu. Puis une voix, qu'il connaissait également trop bien remplaça ce rire.

« Es-tu si content de me voir Amour ? Et moi qui pensais pouvoir te surprendre avec un réveil coquin. Toutes mes espérances sont réduites à néant !

-Tony ?! Mais… J.A.R.V.I.S… Tu ne devais pas rentrer avant deux jours..

-N'est-ce pas un truc que les parents font ? Demander aux enfants de mentir pour faire une surprise à l'autre ? »

A nouveau, un rire mutin quitta les lèvres de Tony Stark qui, avouons-le, était plutôt fier de la farce qu'il avait joué à son époux bien que son dos risquait de s'en souvenir le lendemain et de lui faire payer. L'ingénieur embrassa son amant qui laissa choir son bouclier pour entourer ses hanches de ses mains. Tony prit cela pour une invitation puisque, grâce à un petit bon, il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du Captain. Les grandes mains du blond passèrent sous les fesses du brun et c'est dans cette position, leurs lèvres scellées dans un baiser éternel qu'ils franchirent la porte de leur chambre commune. A bout de souffle, les amants se séparèrent – le temps pour Tony de se retrouver dans la même tenue que son partenaire. A nouveau, les lèvres se scellèrent alors que, comme dans le rêve qui avait hanté la nuit du blond, les corps se caressaient et s'enflammaient mutuellement. A nouveau, les lèvres se quittèrent de douces paroles furent échangées. Un concerto de « Je t'aime », « Tu m's tellement manqué » ou encore « Ne pars plus jamais aussi loin aussi longtemps » envahi la pièce. Durant le jeu de cette mélodie, les boxers avaient disparus sans vraiment que les amants sachent comment. Lors d'un silence dans la complainte des amoureux, les lèvres s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau. C'est sur ce morceau inachevé que Steve Roger-Stark et Tony Stark-Roger s'enfoncèrent dans la promesse d'une nuit emplie de luxure.


End file.
